Depresión
Depresión is the third episode of the second season of Polimis and Pokerox27's ''Breathing Again. ''It is the ninth episode overall. It premiered on September 3, 2018. Plot Jessica interviews Fer on the side of the road. Fer reveals that he came from Puebla and belongs to a school settlement. He explains that his people battled her group and won. Lilly Caul discovers Jeremy and points a gun at his head as the others arrive. Jessica and Fer emerge from the road and assures everyone Jessica just wants to talk. Jessica tells Fer's group she's part of a community who raises livestock and crops, and her job is to search for other settlements with whom to open trade. She offers to take them to his community, the 100, to prove she is telling the truth. Fer, Magdiel, Danna, Brian and Karla board the SWAT vehicle with Jessica. En route to the community, Jeremy escapes from his bonds and attacks Lilly, causing her to jostle Jessica in the driver’s seat. Jessica swerves off the road and crashes. The noise attracts a herd of Infected towards the truck. Fer wakes up and sees an Infected approaching the SWAT truck. He falls back unconscious. Lilly and Jessica unsuccessfully try to extract the SWAT truck from the mud. Karla offers to locate a tow truck but demands that she, Magdiel, Danna and Brian, who are all now captives, be released. Jessica cuts their bonds but holds Jeremy hostage. Fer offers to stay with Jeremy while the others find the tow truck. Fer reads “Lonesome Dove”. Jeremy asks Fer if he believes in Jessica. Fer says that they don't have any other choice. Jeremy finds Jessica's video camera and watches the video of Fer's story. Karla leads the group to a service station and points to a truck with wire cable. Brian asks Jessica why she collects people's stories. Jessica declares that the truth matters and again offers to help them in exchange for everyone's stories. In a flashback, Jessica and Mara drive out the community gate. Ernesto, a guard, waves them over and wishes them luck on their supply run. As they drive off, Jessica assures Mara that they’ll get Allison back. Mara asks Jessica how she copes with being on the outside. Jessica says that she always looks for something good. In the present, Jeremy picks a bluebonnet as the truck horn sounds in the distance. A group of Infected attack him. Fer saves him. Fer inspects a nearby stop mini-mart, he looks for supplies and takes a walkie-talkie from a shelf. Fer sits on a toilet at the truck stop bathroom. He hears the click of a shotgun as a guy orders him to get out of the stall. Fer opens the bathroom stall and sees a guy his same age with a shotgun aimed at him. The guy, whose name is Saul, asks Fer what’s in his bag. Back in the mini-mart, one of Saul’s group members, Cecilia Cabrera, joins them in the store. Cecilia shows Fer several trucks filled with supplies and explains that she and her group delivers supplies for people who need it. Fer explains that he's on his way back to his community. Fer worries about the friends he left behind and vows to find them. In the past, Mara and Jessica arrive at a church only to find that another member of their group, Lee Everett, is already looting the pantry. Allison steps out with a walkie. Mara urges Allison not to listen to the 100, but Lee declares that his people taught Allison how to survive. Mara attacks Lee with her knife, but Jessica stops her from killing the man. Allison gets in a truck with Lee. Fer rescues a girl who is fleeing from walkers with a hood on her head. Without removing the hood from her head, Fer invites the girl to join his community, which she happily accepts. Fer arrives at the meeting spot and radios Cecilia, but Saul appears and holds them at gunpoint. Fer and the girl sit in the back of a truck with their hands tied. Cecilia explains that they captured the driver while he was leaving boxes at mile markers, then abandoned him on the side of the road. They ask for the location of Fer’s community in Puebla, but Fer remains silent. Cecilia and Saul decide to start driving in the hopes Fer will change his mind en route. On the road, the girl begs Fer to share the location of his community. Fer refuses. The girl removes the hood from her head and reveals herself to be a girl named Sandra, Fer's ex-girlfriend. The truck comes to a crashing halt. Sandra stares at Fer, both are shocked to see each other, the gravity of her situation suddenly weighing down on her, but she tearfully embraces him. Fer agrees to take her to his community if they pick up his friends. Karla’s group returns to the SWAT truck and finds it swarming with Infected. Brian spots an arrow left by Fer to indicate the direction that he and Jeremy went. Danna offers to help tow the truck while Karla and Brian look for Fer and Jeremy. Danna’s group agrees to tell their stories if Jessica takes them to her location. Danna fights off Infected as she attaches the tow truck cable to the SWAT truck. Lilly pulls the truck out of the mud. In a flashback, Jessica tells Mara that being on the outside feels more stifling than being inside the community. In the present, Karla and Brian look for Fer and Jeremy. Karla tells Brian that she once left Frank, even though she loved him. The SWAT truck arrives. Everyone gets out. Jessica notices that the lock to her locker is broken. She sighs with relief once she sees that all her tapes are still there. Fer, Sandra, Saul and Cecilia drive towards Puebla and deposit supply boxes at various mile markers. Cecilia radioes the truck stop to alert the listener that they are returning. At the truck stop, a girl receives Cecilia’s message and chuckles. She turns to Christian, her companion. She tells him with a wicked smile that they’re going to Puebla. At night, Fer, Saul, Sandra and Cecilia prepare to drive off until Liz and Christian drive up behind them. They finally reunite and Saul tells Liz he still hasn’t found the others. Fer takes Saul’s walkie to radio Jeremy. Back on track, Fer says that he is only traveling with Saul and his group to find Fer's group. Liz sees a girl crawling on the road. She pulls over and walks up to help the woman: It's Alicia, alive and well, and clearly hardened by survival. Co-Starring *Lindsey Garret as Mara *Colman Domingo as Lee Everett *Lincoln A. Castellanos as Saul *Logan Miller as Christian *Jennifer Lawrence as Cecilia Cabrera *Sydney Park as Liz *Neil Brown Jr. as Ernesto Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Sandra *First appearance of Saul *First appearance of Christian *First appearance of Cecilia Cabrera *First appearance of Liz *First appearance of Lee Everett *First appearance of Ernesto *Depresión is a spanish word that means depression. *This is the first episode since its introduction that the Dupree High School does not appear. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)